


Promise You're Mine

by PetalsandPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst (kind of??), Dan's in Lingerie, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealous Phil, Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Suspicious Phil, Swearing, Valentine's Day, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsandPhan/pseuds/PetalsandPhan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Dan's had the brilliant idea to surprise Phil by wearing lingerie. Of course, Dan's feeling insecure. Things get worse when Phil finds the underwear and is convinced it's someone else's and Dan is cheating on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be uploaded on Valentine's Day, but I am never on time. 
> 
> (This is also unbeta-ed so I'm sorry if there are mistakes!)

The first thought Dan had while looking at the lingerie website was that there was way, way, _way_ too much lace.

And bows, there were lots of bows. Frills, unnecessary straps in unnecessary places, and much too tiny of underwear.

He looked over at Louise, uncertainty written on his face. "Do people really wear this?" He stared in disgust as he looked at the header of the webpage, _Sexy! Sexy! Sexy!_

She gave him a long look, blond hair falling behind her shoulder. "And _who_ was the one who had this marvelous idea in the first place and made me help you?"

Dan scoffed and leaned back against Louise's sofa.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Louise asked.

Dan frowned at Louise's question.  
He had wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, something out of the ordinary just for Phil. Something that would really make Phil happy, he deserved the best.

Dan had gone over this a thousand times in his mind, over the possibilities of a great Valentine's Day. A night out wasn't an option, there was always the possibility of being spotted by a viewer. They did dinner at their flat, in the comforts of their home and without all the extravaganza.

Flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, it was all too mushy and cheesy for them. He sounded like a twelve-year old saying that, but it was true.

Phil was thirty. Thirty was when you settled down, when you began a family of your own with a wife and a baby on the way, when you had a well-paying job in some office. Perhaps that was why Dan was really insecure about what to get Phil for Valentine's, he wanted something that would satisfy and surprise him.

And for some reason, Dan had decided that something would be him wearing lingerie.

Somewhere in one of his many  
Internet searches, Dan had stumbled across an article titled  
_Thirty (an ironic number) Perfect Things He will Love this Valentine's Day_ , and he had reluctantly clicked on it. This situation was very much like the first time he had watched porn, embarrassment yet determination racing through his body.

After scrolling through incredibly dull things like aftershave, football tickets, and personalized watches that Phil would never care about, Dan landed on a word that caught his eye.

_Lingerie. Your boyfriend will love it if you spice up the night with a flirty and fun garment, and you'll give yourself a major body confidence boost! Escape from the mundane boundaries of everyday life!_

Major confidence boosts _were_ something Dan might need, though he wouldn't like to admit it. His thighs were thicker than he'd like, his stomach wasn't entirely flat. His body had changed with age, but unlike some rich cheese or expensive wine, it hadn't gotten better.

Dan stopped having his temporary crisis and sat up and looked enviously back at the website at the men and women models, posing lewdly, with sultry eyes and perfect bodies.

Mundane boundaries of everyday life. The word domestic was familiar to Dan, he saw comment sections spammed with the word and three page Tumblr posts analyzing videos. Their life had become very _domestic_ , very calm in the past month. Perhaps he was overthinking it, but where had the passion gone? 

Their sex life was pretty vanilla. Not a bad kind of vanilla, just comfortable for both their needs and nothing crazy. No handcuffs, wax, or choking. They both agreed that was too crazy. The last time they had had sex, sleepy sex when the sun was barely up, where birds were chirping and eyes were squinted at the invasion of sunlight through the window, was three days ago for Phil's birthday. And it was amazing, it was happy, it was sweet.

It just wasn't...entirely shocking or mind-blowing.

Dan shifted in his seat, wondering if Phil had become bored of him. If he had seen him naked so many times that it was no longer exciting.

So Dan snapped out of his thoughts, and turned back to Louise with a newfound courage and boldness. He would hate to be boring.

"No, I want to do it." Dan decided, moving the mouse to hover over a very skimpy piece, with a cartoon hearts pattern.

"Oh, not that one, it's awful." Louise groaned. She took the laptop from Dan's hands, and started suggesting things for Dan to try.

"You'd look better in black, I think. Of course, I'm no expert, I only own a few things and those were never-," Dan stared at her in horror and shook his head rapidly, signaling her to _stop right there for the love of God._ She snickered and soon they were in a full-blown laughing fit, holding their sides and wheezing.

They ended up picking a lacy black set, complete with thigh-high stockings and uncomfortable looking panties. He felt his stomach flip as he stared at the sample picture. They ordered it in the correct size, having it shipped to Louise's house to keep the surprise.

Dan thanked her and parted with a hug, taking his laptop and whatever pride he had left back to his and Phil's flat.

• • •

Once he was home he had googled the website again, feeling doubts about his decision. He had fled to the comforts of his room in a frenzy, babbling out a swift greeting to Phil on his way up. He had switched off all of his lights and slammed the door shut, so he could bathe and wallow in the darkness of his room.

 _Should I have gotten a matching bra, or can I do without it?_ Dan wondered. He had heard enough horror stories from his female friends about their struggles of a wearing a bra. Oh god, this was all so confusing and difficult.

He looked through all the options again, finding a million different things that he thought would've been better. His eyes burned against the bright shine of the screen and the inky darkness of his room.

Dan sighed, pushing away the laptop and flopping face down on his bed, smashing his face into his pillow like some 90's rom com movie. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard the telltale creak of footsteps outside his door.

"Dan?" Phil's voice traveled from outside his door, concern dripping from his tone. "Can I come in?"

Like an alarm going off, Dan suddenly sprang into motion. His eyes flew open and he scrambled over, trying to reach for his laptop and shove it under his pillow. The door's already opening, and Dan sees Phil's eyes land on the website. Dan sees a flicker of alarm before Dan snatches the laptop and sticks it under his pillow. It was an awkward sort of _if you-don't-say-anything-I-won't-say-anything_ moment.

Dan plastered a cellophane smile on his face, cheeks straining from the enthusiasm. Dan quickly glanced back to make sure his laptop is safely tucked under the pillow. Phil doesn't say anything, but Dan sees confusion in his eyes.

Dan forced himself to breathe and beckoned Phil into his room.  
"Do you need something?" Dan asked innocently, sitting on his bed.

Phil sat down and put his hand on Dan's knee, the touch obviously trying to communicate with Dan that he was concerned about him. Dan had learned to recognize it over the years, through his many insecurities and existential crisises. It was the-talk-to-me-and-don't-shut-me-out-because-I-love-you touch.

"Dan, you're ok, right? You acted kind of weird earlier." He said slowly, and Dan knew that he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, I'm fine. Just...tired from hanging out with Louise. You know how it gets." Dan said a little too quickly and defensively. _Fuck_ , Dan reprimanded himself.

He didn't like lying to Phil, but he couldn't ruin the surprise. Besides, if he could barely think about wearing lingerie now, imagine what would happen if he had to tell Phil about it.

Phil stared at him for a long time. "You sure?" He said, his blue eyes narrow and calculating, almost like he was solving a complicated puzzle.

Dan nodded. "Yep." He tilted his head and smiled at Phil, the smile feeling fake just like Dan did. In his head Dan was going through any possible way to distract Phil, ideas ranging from offering to make pancakes to complimenting his sock choice. Phil knew him well. He'd know if something was bothering him.

"Let's eat lunch or something. Louise didn't feed me, she's a terrible friend." Dan joked, pulling Phil up off of his bed and lacing his hand in his. Phil didn't seem convinced something wasn't wrong.

"But I'd be a terrible _boyfriend_ if I didn't ask you things." Phil protested as they went to the kitchen. "Are you sure-,"

" _Phil_."

"Oh, alright."

• • •

Five days had passed when Phil started to get very suspicious. Life was pretty normal, Phil had let Wednesday's incident slide, and had almost forgotten about it. He'd thought it was a little weird for Dan to be looking at pictures of women in only their underwear, but he didn't question.

That was when Dan said he was going to Louise's again. Phil immediate response was to wonder why Dan was hanging out with her so much, while they both loved Louise very dearly, they didn't see her _this_ frequently.

But he didn't say anything, he didn't want to be the jealous and possessive boyfriend, that wasn't like him. If Dan wanted to see Louise again, let him.

Phil had spent the time Dan was away scrolling through his social medias. He hadn't been trying to look for Dan, he really hadn't. He was spending the majority of his time replying to tweets.

That was when Phil saw the picture on Instagram, innocently popping up in his feed. Dan had stopped to take a picture with some excited fan, the caption reading, just found _@danisnotonfire in Starbucks!!! Life complete!!!_ The girl had then gone on to hashtag every hashtag imaginable, including amazingphil.

Phil stared at the picture until his eyes burned, memorizing the signature smile of Dan's and the coffee tables in the background filled with people enjoying coffee.

Phil had looked at the clock on his phone. 11:30. Dan had left about fifteen minutes ago, he was supposed to be at Louise's right now.

A terrible sinking feeling grew in Phil's stomach, like the Titanic had just been hit by an iceberg inside of him. He told himself to stay calm, maybe Dan had stopped to get coffee for Louise and himself on the way. Maybe Phil was jumping to conclusions. Or maybe that nagging feeling in the back of his mind had some truth to it.

Phil worried the time Dan was gone, going back and forth between texting him or staying silent. In the end, Phil finally texted Dan, asking him to pick up some chocolate (Phil always needed chocolate to cheer himself up) instead of what he really wanted to ask him.

Phil was watching Buffy when Dan got back, slumped on the couch with his back to him.

"Hi." Dan said, and walked over to hand Phil his requested chocolate. Phil was grateful for the food to distract him. "You sign up for a gym membership and swear we're going to get healthier this year, and yet you ask me to buy you sugar." Dan laughed.

Phil gave a a half-hearted laugh back. "Yeah, I know. I tried." What Phil wants to do more than anything to grab Dan's hand and ask him about today. But he won't, because he trusts him. He believes Dan trusts him enough to tell him if something's wrong. But there's always that shred of doubt that lingers in his mind.

Dan doesn't say anything more and retreats into the house once again, leaving Phil to his turmoil.

• • •

Dan hadn't expected the order to come so soon. So he had to drop everything to go pick it up from Louise's house. Louise hands him the package in a hurry, says she can't stay much longer, she's got somewhere to be. But she wanted Dan to get it now. She waves at him as she races out the door, tells him he'll look great. Dan doesn't believe her as his cheeks heated up.

He'd cradled the package under his arm, carrying it like it was his own child. Ugh, he's so nervous and embarrassed he wants to hide in his room for the rest of his life.

Dan stopped at a Starbucks to load himself up on caffeine, knowing he'll need it to numb his brain before he has to try it on. A fan catches him, and he takes a nervous picture, making sure the package is well out of view, never once letting on how stupid he felt.

Phil requested chocolate, so Dan has to stop at a Tesco with the package too. He prays no one recognizes him, and luckily he makes it out with no photos and a chocolate bar in hand.

Once he'd finally gotten home, and after a brief and awkward encounter with Phil, Dan raced up the stairs to the safety of him room once again.

Dan attacked the bag with scissors, cutting open the plastic with a few quick snips.

Dan sharply inhaled as he pulled out his lingerie. It looked exactly like the picture, pitch black and with lace on the edges and incredibly... delicate yet sexy. The stockings looked the same too, thigh highs with sheer fabric that reminded him of a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. They look like they'd fit, but would they look _good_?

Oh god, he'd have to try them on, wouldn't he?

He peeled off of his other clothes, feeling the cool air rush around him. His boxers were next, leaving Dan exposed and vulnerable. He quickly checked to make sure his blinds were closed and his door shut.

He pulled out the panties, he didn't even know what to call them anymore. He slid them on, the lace scratching his skin as they went up. They rested low on his hipbones, and covered most of his dick and ass, thankfully. He turned around and admired his butt in the mirror, feeling mildly foolish. He has to admit, he sort of liked how his body looked. He felt sexy, desirable, like he could turn heads with just a peek of his undergarments.

He grabbed the stockings and pulled them on, fitting snugly around his thighs. They completed the look, making his legs look slimmer and longer.

Suddenly, Dan's face dropped. He had gone from sexy and enthralling to a giant, too tall, 25 year old man pretending to be something the wasn't. Parading around in this was not going to be easy, especially in front of Phil.

Dan sat down on his bed, defeated. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. The tulle-like material of the stockings rubbed against his legs, a constant reminder of what he had done.

He took off the lingerie hurriedly and tugged on his clothes, shoving his tangled garments into a random dresser drawer.

He needed a hug from Phil.

• • •

On February 11th Phil woke up to Dan's hair poking his face, prickly like a cactus. He brushed it out of the way, and can't help but run his fingers through the short wavy strands as well. It's cold under the quilt, and he wraps his arms around Dan's chest and pulls him closer to him. He's peaceful, the sound of Dan's steady breathing calming him.

Phil's just about to fall asleep again when Phil hears the inhale of Dan's breath as he wakes up too, stretching away from Phil. Phil tried to ignore it and buried his face into the crook of Dan's neck, kissing gently.

"C'mon Phil, breakfast." Dan said, his voice deep from sleep as he nudged Phil. Phil likes it that way, the voice no one else hears but him, the tired, quiet voice. "We've got that gaming video to film."

Phil shook his head. He keeps trying, placing kisses along Dan's neck.

"Not right now, Phil," Dan half-says, half-laughs. "Brush your teeth." He squirms away from him, slinking out of the covers and into the hall.

Phil sighed as he heard the sound of the sink running. He gets up too, joins Dan in the bathroom. They've showered and dressed, Dan going down to make eggs.

"Phil, bring me some socks, would you? It's freezing down here." Dan called up.

Phil himself is attacking his hair with a straightener. He's not sure why, his hair is pretty straight anyway.

Phil exited his room and walked into Dan's, thinking of what socks to bring Dan. When he looks in the drawer, the only sock Phil can see are black, slightly less black, and those awful minion socks.

Phil dug around, reaching his hand to the very back of the drawer when he grabs something strange. It feels...lacy? He pulled his arm out of the drawer to see what he grabbed.

Phil jumped back like he had burned himself as he dropped what appeared to be lingerie on the carpet. He stared at it like it was covered in spiders. It was woman's underwear, panties to be specific.

Phil felt like he couldn't breathe, he sank back onto Dan's bed, his eyes never once leaving the piece of black fabric discarded on the floor.

Why the hell did Dan have some woman's underwear?

Phil struggled to come up with an answer, he really couldn't. Was it a prank, a joke, something? Possibly something for a video?

It was all making sense now. The lying, the website on the computer, the time spent away from their flat. Dan must be cheating on-

No. Phil couldn't just jump to conclusions, he told himself, even though his head felt dizzy and he wasn't sure why.

Phil was grasping at straws now, trying to think of reasons why Dan would have that stashed in a drawer. He's urging himself to stay calm, though he wants to scream.

What did he do? Phil thought he was a pretty okay boyfriend, sometimes he stole Dan's food and left his things all over the bathroom, but he had been with Dan for so many years and through so many situations. They were Dan and Phil, YouTube duo and best friends.

Phil listened intently downstairs, hearing the sound of Dan humming.

Phil wasn't going to confront Dan. He wanted to see if Dan would explain all this to him without having to ask. Besides, if Dan had found some lingerie-wearing girl that he found more interesting than Phil, so be it.

It was almost as if this wasn't even happening, Phil couldn't grasp the situation, but yet felt anger and betrayal bubbling up inside of him.

He collects the underwear off of the floor, much to his disgust, and shoves back into the drawer, pretending like he had never even seen it.  
• • •

It's Valentine's Day Dan's trying not to cry in the bathroom. He fucking hates crying, he hates having to hide in their bathroom and wipe his eyes roughly to try and stop the oncoming tears. His eyes are watering too much.

Phil has isolated himself from Dan, he's acting like he isn't, but Dan knows what he's doing. He spent all of Sunday holed up in the office 'editing a video'. He didn't say much during dinner, blaming it on lack of sleep. Yesterday, Phil had snapped at Dan when he had asked him a question. He had apologized immediately. Today, Phil said he had to pick something up from the store. Dan's sure he's lying.

Phil hasn't said one word about Valentine's Day. Dan expected them to plan out their day accordingly, talking about the meal they'll eat and the movie they'll watch. But Phil hasn't mentioned it once. The day's tomorrow and Dan won't even consider wearing the lingerie. He's too upset, so it sits in its drawer hidden from the world.

His worst fears are coming true, Phil really has grown bored of him. Dan couldn't imagine a future without Phil, they had always talked about it together. Dan remembered last week discussing the advantages between shibes and pugs, when they finally get one, Phil had said. How cool it would be to get married in Japan, how Dan was not letting Phil name their future child Thor.

Dan snaps out of his thoughts and stiffens when he hears footsteps outside. He sucks in a breath and prays Phil doesn't know he's in here.

The footsteps keep going, growing fainter and fainter. _He must be gone by now_ , Dan thought. Dan gives his eyes a hard wipe and runs to leave the bathroom.

Dan rams into Phil, slamming him into the hallway wall like a charging bull. Dan looked down into his shocked eyes.

"Oh I'm-," Dan peels himself away from Phil. "...sorry." Dan said awkwardly.

Phil looks at him quickly, then turns and dashes down the stairs like he's frantic cat. "Wait there!"

"Phil!" Dan called after him half-heartedly. Dan mutters a curse under his breath and leans against the wall.

Feet pound against the stairs until Phil's back. Phil pants, and Dan's eyes drift to what Phil's holding in his pale hands.

Flowers. Pretty roses of all colors, some as pink as Phil's lips, others as rosy as his cheeks. The plastic crinkles in Phil's hand as he shifts to Dan, water dripping from the plastic like a leaky faucet.

Before Dan can get a word out Phil cuts in. "Look, I know-well, I don't know for _sure_ \- you're cheating on me with some... sexy underwear-wearing lady. I saw the panties in your drawer and I saw you looking at lingerie online that one time." Phil looks at him sadly. Genuine sadness. That's the only thing Dan can think of right now.

"And that really, really sucks that you didn't tell me and that you've moved on with someone else but I'm done with being angry. Because I've been angry at you the last few days, and that sucked more. I don't want to lose you. I think we can work this out." Phil says.

Dan doesn't know what to say. He's dumbfounded, absolutely stunned. His eyes are wide open, his hands shaky, his heart pounding. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,_ Dan thinks. He's feeling so many things at once, his thoughts running wild.

Dan runs forward and pulls Phil into a hug. The bone-crushing kind, the _let's-never-fight-again_ kind. Though they didn't fight verbally, it was kind of a fight. They were both upset with each other. It was a giant misunderstanding and now they were both humongous idiots.

Dan put that out of his mind, and instead found solace in Phil's arms. Dan heard the squelch of the soggy plastic flower wrap against his back, but he didn't mind.

Dan had never thought something so cliche as flowers, fucking roses for God's sake, could be so important to him. He was just so relieved Phil didn't hate him.

Oh shit. Phil still didn't know.

"Phil, you absolute spoon. That underwear... it wasn't my _imaginary girlfriend's_." Dan puts a hand on his forehead in embarrassment. "It's...mine." He feels his face heat up, and he's cringing so bad.

"Yours." Phil says slowly.

"Um. Yes." Dan says, and if there was ever a time he wanted to spontaneously combust it would be now. "For me to wear? I had Louise help me, that's why I left so much." Dan says, biting his lip to keep from screaming. Dan then switches the entire conversation around.

"Did you honestly think I was cheating on you?" Dan laughed.

Phil's face turned pink too. "I didn't know any better! It made sense with all the evidence. I guess I'm no Sherlock Holmes."

Dan traced his finger on a rose, admiring the delicate petals. "Phil, we're fucking idiots."

"I know." Phil reaches over and grabs Dan's hand, rubbing it gently. It's a reassurance to Dan, very calming. "Happy Valentines's Day, by the way."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Dan says, repeating Phil's words back like an echo.

They stay like that for a while, two grown men standing in the hallway holding hands. Dan's smiling, hair falling in his face. He could stay like this for an eternity and be content.

"Hey Dan?" Phil suddenly says.

Dan turns to face him. "Hmm?"

"Why'd you buy it? The lingerie, I mean."

Dan flushes an unflattering color. "I...I didn't know what else to get you,I didn't want to just eat dinner together like we do every year, because you're 30 now, and I thought...," Dan's voice drifts off. "I don't know. I thought you were sick of me." _Shit_. He feels that prick of tears again. He wills it to go away.

Phil squeezes Dan's hand. "I could never get sick of you." He assures Dan.

Dan beamed, resting his head against Phil's. Dan's sure there's more to be said, but he remains silent for the time being.

 

"Um, Dan?" Phil says once again. 

Dan lifts his head off of Phil's. "Yeah?" 

"Do you think you could put it on? The lingerie, I mean." Phil's voice is suddenly deep and low. Dan feels a bit nervous, but the hand on Dan's leg now is distracting him as it travels up. 

"Yeah I mean, that's why I bought it." Dan jokes, but gulps as Phil's hand slides under his shirt. Dan grabs the hand and pulls Phil to his room, Phil's intent clear. He's happy to oblige, finally spending Valentine's Day the way he wanted it to go. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want a part 2? Let me know if you do.
> 
> It'd mean a lot to me if you left kudos or a comment here!


End file.
